I'll Stand By You
by KayDrew
Summary: This is based on the song I'll Stand by You by the Pretenders. How did Sam and Frodo meet for the first time and how did their relationship come to be? This is written for my best friend my Frodo. Please R&R!
1. Sam's Dark Side

Chapter 1: Sam's dark side

Lying in his bed, Samwise Gamgee stared up at the wood beam ceiling. He was very scared. Tomorrow was his first day for working for Frodo Baggins on his own. The Gaffer had been conditioning him for quite some time for this day; however, young Sam did not feel he was ready. _But me Gaffer says I am_, he thought rolling onto his side. Sneezing slightly as a feather fluffed out of his pillow, Sam closed his brown eyes. Slowly, he drifted into a light slumber and before he knew it, the sun had risen.

There was a pitter of feet around the room his shared with his two brothers – Hamson, Halfred. Stretching, Sam sat up and ran a hand through his sandy colored hair. "G' mornin'," Sam said through a yawn.

With mutters of the same greeting from his brothers Samwise got up. He made his bed, washed his face, and dressed in his gardening garb. As he put his suspenders on, his mother called out, "Breakfast!"

His two brothers rushed out of the small bedroom, leaving Sam behind. Putting his arms through the suspenders, he raced down the hall and plopped down onto the bench. Hastily, Sam grabbed a biscuit and some crispy bacon and ate the food hardly swallowing it before taking another bite. Samwise did not want to be late.

Wiping his mouth with his hands, Sam stood and rushed out of the kitchen's door. He hurried up the path and to the Baggin's tool shed. Tugging the door, Sam peered into the tool shed. He shuddered as he stood there. His eyes were big and round with fear from a past memory.

_A much younger Sam stood in the back yard of his grandfather's home. It was the first time he was away from his mother and he was scared. His grandfather made his nervous – he was loud, spastic, and very eccentric with a off since of humor. _

_Sam peered around the garden. He had heard his grandfather coming, but now he had lost sight of the elderly hobbit. Suddenly, there was a cry of, "Sammie!" The voice was unmistakable. It was wizened and high pitched. It belonged to only one person – his grandfather. _

_The tottery old hobbit half- cantered and half-wobbled into view. In one gnarled hand, there was a squirming rabbit. There was a look of panic in its glassy eyes. "We're gonna be havin' coneys for sup', Sam ol' boy. Come on an' help me," the man announced as he took him to the shed._

_Even with the feeling of petrifaction, Sam followed. He did not want to see the poor creature killed, but the young hobbit knew that he mustn't disobey. With dragging feet, Samwise went to the shed. He stood there watching. His grandfather took the coney and laid it on the chopping block. With both hands, he held it. "Samwise, get the axe," he said in his wizened voice, "an' chop his head right off. That's a' boy!"_

_With shaking legs and arms, Samwise took up the axe. Shifting it, he raised it above his head. Closing his eyes, he brought the axe down. There was a scream and opened his eyes. He had missed and cut his grandfathers finger instead._

_His grandfather picked up the axe and ran after Sam, yelling insults at the poor, terrified boy. To escape the craziness, Sam hid, in the tool shed he had left, His grandfather never thought to look where the incident had happened._

_During the rest of the stay, Sam hid in the tool shed. Two times a day, the young hobbit would sneak out and into the house, steal some food and then come back to his hideout. He never returned back to his grandfather's home after this one, very frightening experience._

Sam shook his head and went into the shed. He retrieved the trowel, hoe and bucket he needed and then stood and stared. He memorized where everything was kept and made a mental map of the shed so that he could place anything he barrowed back where it belonged. Closing the tool shed's door, Sam left the little building. He walked down the stone path to where his father was working.

"Good mornin' to yeh! Now, ye'll be workin' over there, yonder that hill, under the first window you come to. The flower bed is mighty messy and over grown with weeds. Now, do be careful an' quiet. Mr. Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, he's getting' settled in. Poor lad…" Gaffer Gamgee shook his head as he shoveled the soft earth, preparing for a garden, in front of him.

Sam frowned and wondered what had happened to Frodo to have his Gaffer call him a 'poor lad'. But, Sam knew not to question his Gaffer on matters like that. He would be shooed off without any answers and besides, he was late to getting to work. Hurrying off, Sam went to the small garden under the first window. _I'll make it especially nice for Mr. Frodo_, Samwise concluded as he stared down at the bedraggled plot. He dropped the trowel, bucket and hoe onto the ground. Getting onto his knees, Sam began to pluck weeds and throw them into his bucket. When the pail was completely full, he stood and picked it up. Before heading to the compost bin, Sam peered into Frodo Baggins room. Frodo was sitting at his desk, writing something. Sam only stared for a half of second. He rushed off as Frodo glanced up from his writings. With pink ears, Sam thought, _I do hope he didn't see me. _He did notice in that moment, that Frodo looked terribly sad. _Oh, why do you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes…_


	2. Frodo's Dark Side

Chapter 2: Frodo's Dark Side

Frodo Baggins was terribly bored and terribly sad. He was bored because there was nothing to do and terribly sad because of the passing of his parents. Frodo felt as if he would never be happy again. He also felt angry – at himself and the world. Frodo was trying to take his mind off his frustration and pressing sadness by parasitizing his Elvish – as Bilbo had suggested. However, it was not working. He just kept writing his name on the piece of parchment.

In irritation, the young hobbit threw his quill down. With a heavy sigh, Frodo peered out the window. Gaffer Gamgees son was working under his window. He had a bucket full of weeds. _It needs dumped_, thought Frodo. Sure enough, the young hobbit stood and hefted the full bucket up. With inquisitive eyes, the lad looked into Frodo's window and stared for just a second. A slight smile crossed Frodo's face as he noted the redness in the hobbit's ears. Frodo watched him scurry away and sighed. The Gaffer's son reminded him of the times before the boating accident.

_Frodo raced around on the dock playing with a hoop and stick. His mother and father were their small boat, watching their son play. Both laughed merrily, as Frodo fell in a mud puddle. He was drenched in mire, but the lad didn't care. He just got up and continued on playing. Frodo wiped the mud off, but much of it would not come off._

_Deciding that it would be best to wash some of it off, the lad went to the waters edge. He bent and started to scoop. But that was as far as Frodo made it. His father yelled, "Frodo, no!" and dove in after him. His mother followed suit. He straightened and watched in horror. No one was around and the young boy could not swim well enough to save his parents, who could not swim at all. A small scream came from his lips and Frodo sat down. _

"_Mama…papa," he whispered. He would have gone for help, but there was no place around to get help – they were in the middle of nowhere. He stayed there for two days. No one had come until then. Everyone was shocked with the finding of Frodo and the death of his parents. They would ask what happened, but he never answered and soon they stopped questioning him. Frodo liked it that. _

Deep down, he felt like it was his fault his parents had died. If he had not gone over to wash the mud off of him, his father and mother would never have dove in.

Sighing heavily, Frodo stood. He was tired of just sitting and doing nothing. His uncle was away and Frodo had no one to speak to. Perhaps the Gaffer or his son would feel like talking. He went of his room and outside. Stepping onto the stone, Frodo took a deep breath and walked down the path.


	3. Frodo and Sam Meet

Chapter 3: Frodo and Sam Meet

Sam walked back from the compost pile. His bucket was empty. He swung it back and fourth as he hummed a song to himself. When he got to the garden plot he was working on, Samwise looked into Frodo Baggins room window. Frodo was gone, but Sam did not worry nor question. He was about ready to go back to tending the unkempt garden when he heard a noise. "Da," Samwise called out, but he received no answer. He was about ready to start for the second time to weed the garden when he heard the sound again. This time he listened carefully. It was sobbing. Dusting his hands off, Sam went to investigate. He trotted down the path and stopped when he saw Bilbo Baggins' nephew. His curly brown haired head was bowed and once in awhile, the lad would let a sob escape from his lips. Chewing on his lip, Samwise stared at the hobbit. He cocked his head, but Sam did not move.

_Sam was uncomfortable. His cousin was crying. She had only been here for two days and neither she nor Samwise were getting along to well. His cousin did not want to be here, but, because her mother was giving birth to the family's second child, they sent the girl here. _

_The hobbit lass, Bralyan, looked up suddenly. Her brown eyes darkened as tears spilled down her rosy cheeks. "What do you want," she demanded in her clipped voice._

"_What's wrong," Sam merely asked in attempt to answer her question. The hobbit boy shifted slightly. He was uneasy and felt his shyness starting to creep up on him. _

"_Why do you care," Bralyan asked. She sniffed slightly and blinked a few times. The red haired, brown eyed girl wanted to be left alone, so she could wallow in her sadness._

"_You're family," he explained. Conscientiously, Samwise went over to the bench. Slowly, he sat down next to her. He looked at his feet as they swung slightly. His feet did not touch the ground. _

"_I don't want to have a sibling," she muttered. Bralyan sighed and blinked. Big fat tears dripped down her cheeks. The hobbit looked over at Sam and suddenly threw her arms around the bewildered hobbit. _

Bilbo's nephew suddenly looked up. His beautiful, blue eyes shined with tears. His lips were pressed together and he looked quite pensive. "What do you want? Who are you, besides Gaffer's son," the hobbit asked. His voice was neither sharp nor clipped, much like his cousin's voice had been.

Sam thought it best to answer the first question first; it was the easier of the two to respond to. "I'm Samwise Gamgee. Sam for short really," he said shyly as he came over to the seated hobbit, "I wanted to see w'at the sound was, sir."

Frodo closed his eyes as he sighed. "Twas me, Sam," he replied. However, that was all he said. Frodo did not explain why he was sitting upon the bench as he wept. "You may sit, if ye would like to," the dark haired hobbit offered.

Samwise quickly sat down, doing it as if Frodo had given him an order rather than as Frodo asking Sam to sit beside him. "Come and talk to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry. Why do ye weep," he asked, cocking his head. His ears turned pink as he realized the bluntness of his question. "Ye don' have to answer, sir," Samwise added hastily,

"Oh, I do not mind you asking. You need not call me 'sir'. Frodo is just fine," Frodo Baggins said quietly, "I was crying because I miss my parents terribly." He looked over at Sam with sadness in his eyes. "They drown while on the river. I feel like it's my fault. I was all muddy and thought I should wash off, but my parents thought I was going to fall in and dove in after me. They couldn't swim an' I couldn't help them." Frodo looked away in shame.

"It tain't your fault, Mr. Frodo," Sam assured the distraught hobbit, "Yer parents were tryin' to protect yeh. Mine woulda done the same thing fer me an' they can' swim either." The younger hobbit gave Frodo a smile of reassurance.

"Oh Sam," Frodo said. A small smile crossed his face and then he continued on talking. Sam just listened and at times he would add his thoughts, but that was rare. He enjoyed their talk very much and every talk they would have after that._ I'll stand by you_, Sam thought, _I'll stand by you. Won't nobody hurt you...I'll never desert you. _He wore a small smile. He always thought this as he went home from their talk.


	4. Frodo and Sam Fight

Chapter 4: Sam and Frodo Fight

Every day the two hobbits would talk. Sometimes it would be for an hour and some days it would be for much more. Sam's Gaffer did not mind that Samwise was not doing his work, he was just pleased to see Frodo Baggins smiling. He remembered the lad when Frodo's parents were alive – laughing and carrying on. However now, Frodo would only do that when Sam was around.

The two hobbits were out having a picnic. Sam had cooked the food and packed everything, even though Frodo had insisted on helping. Sam would not hear that his 'Mr. Frodo' pack a thing. The food Sam had cooked – ham, tomatoes, carrots and fresh bread, which his mother had supplied – was all spread out on the blanket that Samwise had found. Both hobbit boys were laughing and talking about all sorts of things – from Bilbo's stories to their own 'adventures'. There was a pleasant breeze blowing, making a day that could be very hot cool and comfortable.

The breeze turned from light and airy to strong and brisk. The wind blew their cloaks away from the picnic site and into the waters that they were near. "I'll get them, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. He stood and scampered to the water. Sam and Frodo's cloaks were in the middle of the wide stream. _It don' look too deep_, Sam thought. He trotted over to the water's edge and peered down and into it. The water was slightly swollen from the rain they had received this spring and so the water was swifter than usual. Taking a deep breath, the gardener got into the water and began to carefully wade towards the cloaks. He made it over to them with ease. However, as Sam retreated back to the bank, he slipped upon one of the mossy rocks at the bottom of the river. The hobbit went down with a splash and a startled cry.

Frodo, meanwhile, was gathering up the picnic items. He looked up when he heard the splash. "Sam," Frodo called. When he got no answer, he called out again. Standing, he went to the river. "Sam! Samwise Gamgee," Frodo cried. Panic came into his eyes when he saw the younger hobbit floating face-down. Hastily, he jumped into the water and grabbed a hold of the back of Sam's shirt. Frodo wadded to the edge of the water and heaved the unconscious hobbit onto dry land. "Sam," Frodo called. When he got no answer, he beat on Sam's chest, trying to remove the water from his lungs.

Sam started coughing. Water poured out of his mouth. "Mr. Frodo, thank-ye," Sam said breathlessly as he continued to cough. Looking over at Frodo when Frodo did not answer, he frowned. "Mr. Frodo," Sam asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Frodo wore a scowl on his face. His chest raised and lowered harshly. "You could have died," he said suddenly, "Don't you ever do that again Samwise." Frodo stood and he paced. "Water is a dangerous thing. You are so careless, Sam! If I hadn't come, well, you wouldn't be here right now!" Frodo threw his hands in the air and his voice rose in anger. Frodo was not angry at Sam at all for all most drowning. He was trying to push Sam away. Frodo did not want to get closer to Sam for fear of loosing him. The hobbit did not think he could bare loosing another person.

The half-drown hobbit frowned at the ranting hobbit. What has gotten into Frodo? Why was he reacting like this? Sam frowned as he thought about it. Slowly, the frown left and was a look of understanding. "Mr. Frodo, you ain't gonna get rid of me tha' easily. Yeh think you can push me away by gettin' mad? Well, if you're mad…get mad. Don' hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now. Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too…I'll stand by you." Sam smiled up at Frodo with eyes shining with emotion.

The dark haired hobbit felt as if he could cry. He smiled down at his wet comrade. "Oh, Sam," Frodo whispered as he hugged his friend.

The End


End file.
